Henry Castle
'''Name: '''Henry Castle Age: 19 Birthdate: October 10, 2287; Capital Wasteland Species: Pure Strain Human Race: Caucasian Eye Color: Steel Hair color: Chestnut brown Height: 6'4" Weight: 218 lb Affiliation: Brotherhood of Steel Rank: Knight Sergeant Role: Canine Element in Recon Team Karma: Good Aggression: Aggressive Confidence: Brave Equipment: R91 Assault rifle, 5.56mm ammunition, Fragmentation Grenades, First aid kit, Recon Rations, Brotherhood Fatigues, M1911 pistol, .45 ACP Rounds. Background: Henry Castle was born in the harvesting months of the Capital wasteland to two former vault dwellers who escaped vault 101 after the mass revolt against the overseer. When the two vault dwellers started a Brahmin ranch and farmed crops, the family came under threat of Raiders and super mutants. The family was protected by Elder Lyon's brotherhood troops for much of the time, however one raider group would still threaten and attack the farm until Henry's father brokered a deal to sell Brahmin excrement to the raiders in return for peace. When peace was assured Henry was conceived, learning to live on the wasteland, Henry quickly learned to use a rifle to hit any wasteland predator that maybe stalking the Brahmin herd. However one day when Henry was only eleven years old, his parents failed to give enough Brahmin excrement to the raider group, who then torched the farm, and took the entire family into captivity. Aside from being charged users the raiders were complete sadists either butchering some prisoners alive then eating the butchered meat of the prisoner in front of said prisoner to sexually assaulting other prisoners, or forcing some prisoners to fight other people they captured. Henry would witness as his father would be butchered over the course of eleven months, his mother being assaulted each night until about the fourth month she was sold to the slavers in paradise falls, while Henry himself was forced to fight other prisoners to entertain his captors. After about thirteen months of captivity, the pre-war ruin that the Raiders used as their hideout was raided by the Brotherhood of Steel for any technology and inadvertently liberated half a dozen captives, Henry being one of them. Seeing the valor and bravery of the Brotherhood firsthand, and not having a home to go back to, Henry Castle attempted to join the brotherhood only to be rejected at first by the paladins and knights he was liberated from as they marched back to the citadel. He followed the Brotherhood fire team, his feet becoming chapped and bleeding from walking without any shoes, the star paladin turned to Henry Castle and offered a sponsorship seeing how driven Henry Castle was to join and how he was willing to endure what was essentially a death march. Upon joining he was given the rank of squire within the Brotherhood and began training for combat. The Star Paladin named George Benson, would train Henry Castle in both the philosophy and expectations of being in the brotherhood. He also explained to Henry the need for being able to know when to engage in a battle and when to cease aggression. However, progress was slow at first with Henry's brotherhood education, something Benson deduced to being a product of the trauma Henry endured at a young age, to which Benson saw that Henry received a puppy to take care of and help cope with his past experience. After four years of training as a squire he was promoted to Initiate and placed in a patrol with scribes to search through the Capital Wasteland for technology and a show of security to the common Wastelander. Castle has displayed a level of skill and valor that some of the high Brotherhood officer noted and placed him in Recon training, to which Castle would pick up the trusty sniper rifle he would be too familiar with though out of practice. Completing sniper and Recon training ahead of most of the candidates, Castle was given a promotion to aspirant and a place in a Recon team, that was sent north into the Commonwealth. With a show of valor, honor, and a skill for handling his canine companion in rescue mission for Brotherhood lancers who were show down or locating explosives along brotherhood supply routes. Castle was promoted to the rank of Knight-Sergeant and now been stationed in a Brotherhood Barracks near Sanctuary Hills. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel